1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for storing an event signal and an image, and an operating method of a vision sensor for transmitting an event signal to a storing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent popularization of smart phones, utilization of an event-based vision sensor that operates using less computational complexity and less power consumption as compared to a frame-based vision sensor is increasing. The frame-based vision sensor outputs signals from all sensing elements for each frame, whereas the event-based vision sensor time-asynchronously outputs a signal only from a sensing element in which an intensity of light changes, thereby reducing computational complexity and power consumption.